Uncharted Waters
by Ivy Elizabeth
Summary: Charlie had no idea that she was about to meet the famous Johnathan Hillstrand when she went to Alaska to visit her friend Lily for her Christmas vacation. She sure didn't expect to fall in love with him...
1. Chapter 1

**Uncharted Waters**

**Disclaimer: This is just a story I thought up using my very own imagination. The events from this story are from my mind only. Any resemblance they have to real events are truly accidental. The only thing I own it a wild imagination and a huge crush on Johnathan Hillstrand and the Time Bandit.**

**Walking into The Elbow Room was the last thing Charlie thought she would be doing when her friend, Lily, picked her up from the hotel she was staying at.**

**"Go in Charlie! It's cold as hell out here." Lily exclaimed shoving her friend into the bar from behind.**

**Charlie and Lily walked up to the bar and each ordered a beet then headed over to a booth and sat down.**

**"Alright Lil. What are your plans for me the next couple of week? Make it good before I have to go back to reality please." Charlie begged.**

**Charlie came to Alaska to be with her best friend over the Christmas holiday break from her job as a high school English teacher. She and Lily had been best friends for over twenty years. Neither had been married but always tried to find 'Mr. Right' for the one.**

**"Well, my dear Charlotte. My plan is to find you..."**

**"Oh dear Lord! Lily, I told you not to find me a man anymore. No one wants a thirty-six year old high school English teacher as a girlfriend. Get that through your head!" Charlie interrupted her friend.**

**"Priss"**

**"Prude"**

**Charlie and Lily began making plans for the next two weeks when the door to the bar opened and in walked four loud and rowdy men. The first in the door was a tall, gray haired man with a stocky build. The next two in were slightly shorter than the first. One had light brown hair and was a younger looking man while the other was a slightly balding, dark haired man with a mustache. The last one in caught Charlie's attention. He was tall, at least six feet two, broad shouldered, dark brown hair coming to just below his shirt collar. He was wearing a baseball hat turned around backwards, a black leather jacket, jeans and cowboy boots. The men took seats near the bar and ordered a round of drinks. Charlie couldn't help but stare at gorgeous man that had caught her attention.**

**"Hey, John. You have an admirer," one of his friends told him.**

**John turned in his seat to see who was looking at him when he saw Charlie. He was immediately taken aback. She had the most beautiful green eyes and long curly dark brown hair. She smiled at him then looked away quickly.**

**John turned back to his friends, "Not bad. Most girls in here this early aren't that good looking. If she hangs out a while I may have to buy her a beer."**


	2. Chapter 2

Uncharted Waters

Disclaimer: This is just a story I thought up using my very own imagination. The events from this story are from my mind only. Any resemblance they have to real events are truly accidental. The only thing I own it a wild imagination and a huge crush on Johnathan Hillstrand and the Time Bandit.

As the night wore on, the bar began filling up with more people who were there for Karaoke night. Charlie and Lily decided to join in with the good and bad singers. When they were through singing, they went back to the bar to refill on their beer.

"Hey! You actually did a pretty good job up there. Why don't you come join us."

Charlie turned to go back to their booth but Lily grabbed her arm and hauled her over to the table the guys they had been looking at where sitting.

The gray haired man introduced himself as Bill, the balding dark haired man at Neal, the light haired man as Andy, and the last (and Charlie thought the most handsome of all) man as John.

"So", Bill said, "are you new in town?"

Before Charlie could even open her mouth to answer, Lily piped up, "Actually, I'm from Dutch and my friend Charlie here is from Texas. I finally got her to spend some Christmas time with me rather that sitting at home being insulted by her family."

"Why would you be insulted by your family?" Neal asked ordering another round of beer.

"Well, I'm not exactly what my family would consider normal. No one in my family has to work. All of our money comes from the oil business that my grandfather started back in the 50s. Mostly my family travels the world and avoids each other. Then there is me." Charlie answered.

"What do you do?" John asked.

"I guess you could consider me one of the crazy people who finds teaching high school an adventure."

Bill began laughing. "Darling, you aren't' crazy. If anyone is crazy it would be us and what we do."

"What do you do?

Andy took a long drink, "We're crabbers...you know, we go out into the Bering Sea, cheat death, freeze our asses off just to bring in a couple of hundred thousand pounds of crabs so civilized people can eat at fancy restaurants."

"You're right...you've got the award for being crazy." Charlie laughed.

John was entranced by Charlie's laugh. But he knew if he started anything with Charlie all he would wind up doing would be hurting her or her hurting him. That was something he was not willing to go through again.

Lily's cell phone started ringing so she quickly excused herself from the table to take the call. In a few minutes she came back to the table and explained to Charlie that she had to go and help down at the news station she worked at. Charlie got up and hugged her friend and assured her that she could make it back to her hotel on her own. They made plans to meet up with each other tomorrow around noon at Larry's Fish Shack.


	3. Chapter 3

Uncharted Waters

Disclaimer: This is just a story I thought up using my very own imagination. The events from this story are from my mind only. Any resemblance they have to real events are truly accidental. The only thing I own it a wild imagination and a huge crush on Johnathan Hillstrand and the Time Bandit.

"Well gentlemen. I better head back to my hotel. It's been very nice meeting you all. And thanks for the drinks." Charlie stood up, got her purse and headed for the door. As she reached out to push the door open, another hand beat her to it.

She looked up at John who was smiling down at her.

"You know, walking out into a dark parking lot isn't safe for anyone." he said in a soft deep voice.

"It's ok. I am staying across the street at the Grand Aleutian. I think I can make it that far without getting into trouble." Charlie reached out and touched his arm. "But thank you anyway."

"Look, I am sure you can take care of yourself but it would make me feel better to at least make sure you make it to the hotel in one piece. If I read in the paper tomorrow about you getting mugged in this place I will feel guilty."

A little aggravated with his persistence she accepted the company John provided as she crossed the street to the hotel.

"How long are you going to be in town Charlie?"

"I will be here until January 2 then I have to head back to Texas and the real world."

"Well, maybe I will see you around since you are going to be here for a while." John said sounding a little hopeful.

"Sure, sounds great. See ya around." Charlie said as she escaped into the hotel.

'What in the world was that all about?' Charlie wondered. She had never had anyone walk her any where just to keep her safe. 'Hmm, very interesting. Maybe he is just looking for a quick good time and then when she is back in Texas, she never hears from him again. Well, he is definitely in for a rude awakening. Her feelings were not to be toyed with again by any man.'


	4. Chapter 4

Uncharted Waters

Disclaimer: This is just a story I thought up using my very own imagination. The events from this story are from my mind only. Any resemblance they have to real events are truly accidental. The only thing I own it a wild imagination and a huge crush on Johnathan Hillstrand and the Time Bandit.

John walked back to the bar. He thought about Charlie and how she would only be around for a couple of weeks. 'Well, that isn't enough time for her to think she was in love with him.' That was one thing that happened way too often with him. Crazy fans meet him, he tries to be nice but distant, the fans get drunk, he gets drunk, they end up in a room somewhere, the fan expresses her undying love for him, he leaves and then she is hurt and he feels bad.

For John, having a permanent relationship in his life has never worked out. He had fallen in love, hard, twice but never married. He had two beautiful children with those two women but just when he thought about making it permanent they either tried to get him to stay home and get a "normal" job or he found them in bed with another woman.

He had other girlfriends but none that he fell hard for. Nope, he was just going to enjoy his kids and grandkids and be content.

John opened the door to the bar and walked back to the table his friend Bill and two brothers were at.

"Hey brother. That was quick." Andy teased.

"Just trying to be a nice guy. She is a beauty though." John sat down and ordered another drink.


	5. Chapter 5

Uncharted Waters

Disclaimer: ok…I still have my imagination and a huge crush but that's about it.

The next morning, Charlie dressed in her cowboy boots, jeans, black shirt and black leather jacket. She looked in the mirror one last time, decided this was as good as it was gonna get and headed downstairs for breakfast. She picked up a cup of coffee and a banana, sat next to the window and tried to make sense of all that happened last night.

"Good morning." John said as he pulled up a chair across from Charlie.

"Morning." Charlie grumbled.

"Not really a morning person are you babe."

"Nah, but after one cup of coffee I do become civil. What are you doing here?" Charlie was beginning to wonder if John Hillstrand pursued all women like this.

"I just thought I'd come by and see how you slept last night." John said with a big smile.

"Well, I actually slept like the dead."

Charlie's cell phone rang. Caller ID showed Lily's number.

"Hmm…excuse me a minute ok John?"

"Sure." John sat back and watched Charlie as she walked over to the coffee pot for a refill. What is it about Charlie that he found so interesting? She is beautiful but he had seen other beautiful women before and none of them interested him as much as she did.

"Well this is going to be good-bye John." Charlie said with a sad look on her face. "That was Lily on the phone and she is being send to Mexico City on assignment. So I guess I will be going to catch a small plane, fly to Anchorage then back to Texas and spend Christmas at home. It really has been a pleasure meeting you though."


	6. Chapter 6

**Uncharted Waters**

**Disclaimer: ok…I still have my imagination and a huge crush but that's about it.**

**A look of disappointment crossed his face. "Well, I guess your family will be happy to have you around for the holidays."**

"**Hmm…last I heard, my sister and her family were in Paris and my parents were in Egypt. My roommate, Nick, is with his boyfriend in Dallas, so I will be doing Christmas solo this year."**

'**Man, that just isn't right' John thought to himself. He watched Charlie finish off her banana and second cup of coffee. He was not about to allow her to spend this holiday alone.**

"**Charlie, I know you don't know me very well."**

"**I really don't know you at all, John."**

"**Yeah, I know but I have a proposition for you. Come home with me. Spend Christmas with me and my family. But, before you say yes, and you will say yes since I will not take no as your answer, I must warn you. My family is loud."**

'**My God' Charlie thought. 'Is this man crazy'? John Hillstrand wanted to take her home with him for Christmas, They had to be a catch. He wanted something from her. Maybe he needed a bed warmer until he left to go crabbing again. Or maybe he really liked her. He did seem genuinely kind although there did seem to be a side to him that was a bit insane. She could see that in his eyes.**


	7. Chapter 7

Uncharted Waters

Disclaimer: ok…I still have my imagination and a huge crush but that's about it.

John and Charlie arrived in Homer late that night. Charlie tried to get him to drop her off at a hotel somewhere but he wouldn't hear of it. They pulled up to John's house around 2:00am, they walked in and Charlie was pleasantly shocked. She was expecting clutter and ratty furniture but ended up finding his small home warm and inviting.

The walls were painted a light beige, The decor was both rustic and modern. His home made her comfortable.

"Hey, I don't have the extra bedroom set up for guests so you will stay in my room."

"Umm, look, if you have any preconceived ideas of what we are going to be doing then…"

John cut her off, "Whoa babe. For the first time in my life I have no intentions of pushing anyone into anything…relax. I'm sleeping on the couch."

Charlie was a little miffed at John's statement. 'He has "no intentions" of pushing himself at me. Am I that repulsive? Shit! He brought me here out of pity! Just great.'

John layed on the couch trying to go to sleep. He thought about Charlie sleeping in his bed. He really wanted to get up, go to his room and climb into bed next to her and make love to her. John sat up quick. 'Wait! Make love? It's always been just sex, never in his entire life had he thought about making love to someone. Love! Oh man,' he thought laying back down, 'I am getting in way over my head!'


	8. Chapter 8

Uncharted Waters

Disclaimer: ok…I still have my imagination and a huge crush but that's about it.

The next morning Charlie woke up grumpy. She was not happy that John brought her to Homer our of pity. She took a shower, dressed and headed to the kitchen.

"Good morning!" John was being way too cheerful for her taste this morning.

"Yep." she wanted to tell him off for the pity trip but she needed ammo first…caffeine.

After three cups of coffee, Charlie started in on John. John sat there with his mouth hanging open. All he could do was think about how beautiful she was even when she was pissed off.

After Charlie finished her rant, John got up, walked over to Charlie, put both of his hands on either side of her face and kissed her. He pulled back and looked at Charlie. Charlie was in complete and total shock. He leaned forward and kissed her again, this time deepening the kiss. He ran a hand around her waist and pulled her closer. She could feel on her abdomen how excited the kiss was making him. If nothing else, she was becoming convinced she was not here because of pity.


	9. Chapter 9

Uncharted Waters

Disclaimer: ok…I still have my imagination and a huge crush but that's about it.

The phone rang, interrupting the kiss. John pulled back, cussed, then walked over and answered the phone.

Charlie stood in the floor and watched John as he spoke on the phone. She had felt things while kissing John that she hadn't felt before. She was terrified yet excited at the same time.

John hung up the phone. "Charlie, if I didn't convince you that you are not here out of pity then I don't know what else to do. I brought you here because I'd like to get to know your better."

"I'm sorry John. I tend to let my brain think too much which leads to a severe case of diarrhea of the mouth and a constipated brain. Please forgive me." Charlie walked over to John and wrapped her arms around his waist.

John bent down, kissed her then gave her a huge hug.

"That was my grandma on the phone. She wants me to come over and help do a couple of things for her. Are you up to meeting some of my family?"

Charlie and John pulled up to Grandma Hillstrand's house and were met at the door by a spunky looking eighty something year old woman.

"Hey, Gram," John said walking up to the lady. He was holding Charlie's hand and only released hold of it to hug his grandmother. "This is Charlie, Gram. Charlie, my grandmother."

"Hi Mrs. Hillstrand, it's a pleasure to meet you." Charlie stuck out her hand to shake.

"Sweetie, around here we hug." Mrs. Hillstrand grabbed Charlie in a big hug. "Now, you aren't from around her and you don't sound like you are from the west coast so why don't you come inside, get warm and tell me exactly where you are from. Oh John, take your time…and don't worry. I won't tell Charlie anything bad about you."

Charlie visited with John's grandmother for two hours. She talked about her family, the business, her job, and how she met John.

"Well, all I have to say is I hope John keeps you. You have got to be the most "normal" woman he has brought around. You know, he was born a wild child and hasn't changed one bit. He became a father at eighteen because of his wild ways. He adores his two kids though and he worked hard to provide for them. He tends to be a workaholic. He did everything for his family and they mean the world to him. He is a free spirit and there isn't a soul in this world that will change him."

As Charlie listened to Mrs. Hillstrand, it was quite obvious to her that she loved John very much and Charlie was beginning to realize that she loved him too.


	10. Chapter 10

Uncharted Waters

Disclaimer: ok…I still have my imagination and a huge crush but that's about it.

Night fell in Homer and Charlie was starving. John had fallen asleep on the couch watching tv and he looked so peaceful that she didn't want to wake him. She looked in the kitchen and realized he had nothing to ear but frozen pizza. Charlie grabbed her purse, found the keys to John's truck, wrote a quick note and placed it on the coffee table and in front of the couch and headed to the store.

When Charlie got back to the house, John was still asleep on the couch. She went to the kitchen and began making her special two alarm Texas chili.

John woke up to the smell of food cooking in the kitchen. He thought about how nice it was to have someone in the house with him, especially someone as special as Charlie. She was beautiful, appeared to get along with his grandmother (he had come in the house a couple of times while they were talking and she was really in to the storied Gram was telling), and she was thoughtful since she didn't wake him up and make him take her for food.

He walked into the kitchen and found Charlie with her iPod ear phones in, dancing around the kitchen while the food cooked. She had a bourbon and coke in her left hand and a wooden spoon in her right. He walked up behind her as she danced to the sink to rinse off the spoon. He wrapped an arm around her waist and turned her around. He reached up, took out her earphones, placed them around his neck and turned up the volume. He placed his right hand at the small of her back and took her right hand in his left. They began dancing slow to Charlie's favorite song, _Forever's As Far As I'll Go by Alabama. John reached over, turned off the stove and continued dancing around the kitchen, down the hall and into his bedroom. He leaned down and kissed her. He unbuttoned her shirt, slipped it off of her shoulders and let it fall to the floor._

"_Charlie, is this ok or am I pushing my limits here?" He whispered as he ran kisses down her chin to her neck._

_Charlie realized he was standing close to his bed with his back to it. She ran her hands inside of his shirt, over his chest, up to his shoulders and pushed him back onto the bed._

"_I don't want to be in here alone anymore John." She said as she climbed on top of him._

"_Good, because that couch is killing my back." He laughed. "I really want to make love to you Charlie." He pulled her down to him, kissed her and rolled her onto her back._

_[A/N: if this is too graphic let me know, if this isn't graphic enough let me know. I don't want to burn anyone's eyes with my story]_


	11. Chapter 11

Uncharted Waters

Disclaimer: ok…I still have my imagination and a huge crush but that's about it.

Charlie woke up the next morning wrapped in John's arms. She signed, perfectly content laying right next to this wonderful man. Charlie decided to get up and make John breakfast, and if she was lucky he would stay put so she could serve him in bed as a treat. As she began to get up John tightened his grip around her.

"Good morning. Did you sleep well?"

"Actually I slept great." Charlie rolled over and kissed John. "I was going to get up and make your some breakfast."

"Hmm…I really think I am in the mood for a hot cup of you." he grinned.

"I think I can arrange that."

Charlie climbed on top of John and slowly lowered herself onto him. Last night he had made love to her. He made every inch of her feel ecstatic, now it was her turn. She moved slowly at first then faster. She wanted him to enjoy this but she also wanted to torment him a little so when he would moan and begin to grab at her hips to pull her down quicker on him, she would completely stop moving.

"Damn it woman. You are killing me here." John pulled her mouth down to his then quickly rolled over on top of her. He threw her legs over his shoulders and started pounding into her. They both finished at the same time and John rolled back over pulling Charlie with him.

Later that morning Charlie and John headed into town. John went to the Time Bandit store and Charlie headed off to a little shop she saw down the road.

"Good morning. Can I help you find something?" a very friendly sales clerk asked.

"No, I am just looking around for a gift for my friend for Christmas tomorrow." Charlie then spotted what she felt would be a perfect gift. She saw a pewter beer mug that could be engraved and a small wooden picture frame. Can I get this mug engraved with 'Merry Christmas from Charlie?"

"Certainly. Will there be anything else?"

"Yeah, do you know where I can get a picture developed quickly?"


	12. Chapter 12

**Uncharted Waters**

**Disclaimer: ok…I still have my imagination and a huge crush but that's about it.**

**A/N: I am working on wrapping up this part of the story so I can get some drama into it…sorry if it goes too quick or gets too slow.**

**John found Charlie coming out of the shop with bags full of the items she bought. **

"**Successful trip babe? He asked.**

"**Actually a very successful trip. Where are we heading now?"**

"**Well, I was thinking about going on out to Gram's place. Scotty has Sawyer and we always spend Christmas Eve with her. She makes a killer Glazed Ham. We stay there until she kicks us out." **

**The rest of Christmas Eve was spent with John's grandmother showing Charlie pictures of a younger John. Some where of him in diapers, on boats, in school. The one she enjoyed looking at the most was the one with him and his two kids. He looked so proud of them.**

**When they finally left and got back to John's house, Charlie headed off into the kitchen. **

"**Hey, John?"**

"**Yeah?"**

**Charlie emerged carrying a bunch of broccoli. "I couldn't find any mistletoe to hang so this will have to do." She put the broccoli over his head, stood on her tip toes and kissed him. "Merry Christmas John."**

"**Merry Christmas Charlie." John said as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her toward the couch. "Charlie, what are we going to do when you have to go back to Texas? I really care about you and I don't want to lose you."**

"**I was thinking about that too. I really have enjoyed the time we have spent together. I really care about you a lot and I don't want to lose you either but do you think we can make a long distant relationship work? Charlie asked laying her head onto his chest. "The one thing you will not have to worry about is me being unfaithful to you."**

**I'm not worried about you being unfaithful…yet." John was sorry he added yet to what he said because it obviously upset Charlie.**

"**What do you mean 'yet!"**

"**Look. Every woman I have ever been in a relationship with can't handle being alone most of the year. They all wind up looking for something that I'm not."**

"**If you think I am no better than those other women then why are you even bothering with me you fucking asshole!" Charlie got up and stormed out of the room.**

**John went after her and found her curled up on his bed with her back to the door. "Charlie, I'm sorry I upset you. I don't think you are like the others but I do know it will be hard on you and if you ever want out I will understand. For now, I will love you for as long as you will let me."**


	13. Chapter 13

Uncharted Waters

Disclaimer: ok…I still have my imagination and a huge crush but that's about it.

Christmas morning came. Charlie surprised John with his engraved beer mug and the picture frame she picked up in town. In the frame was a picture Lily had taken of her and John at the Elbow Room the night they met. John gave Charlie a long narrow box with a silver necklace inside. The charm was that of the skull and crossbones.

The next week went by way too fast. The day John and Charlie had been dreading came. John took Charlie to meet her plane.

"I will call you when I get back to Austin. I'm gonna miss you." Charlie said with tears welling up in her eyes.

"I'm going to miss you too babe. I leave for Opies on a couple of days. When I come back I will come to Austin and be with you." John said pulling Charlie into a kiss.

Charlie's roommate, Nick, picked her up at the air port. He was greeted with a big smile, one he hadn't seen on Charlie in a long time.

"Well, you look happy." Nick said.

"I am."

The entire way back to their apartment, Charlie filled Nick in on John.

"So what does Mr. Wonderful look like?" Charlie pulled out her phone and showed Nick the picture taken of them the night they met.


	14. Chapter 14

Uncharted Waters

Disclaimer: S.O.S…different day.

A/N: This is where I wanted to get to…so let the drama begin.

School started as usual. Every morning John would call her on the way to work. He made her day go just that much better. Opilio season started so the calls didn't come in everyday but Charlie figured that he would call when he could.

John finally called Charlie on Tuesday morning while she was at work.

"Hey babe. Are you busy?" the cheerful voice on the other end of the phone asked her.

"Not really! I am so glad you called. I have a few minutes before my break is over and my next class starts to come in."

"I just wanted to hear your voice and tell you we will be off loading in St. Paul tonight so I will call you back than."

"That sounds wonderful! I miss you John. And I love you."

"I love you too babe. I will talk to you tonight." Charlie hung up the phone and headed toward the door of her classroom. She heard a fight breaking out in the hall. She walked out just as a student screamed "GUN!"

Charlie turned toward the scream and felt a burn in her left shoulder. Then she heard a loud pop and felt her left thigh become warm and wet. She looked down and saw blood coming from her body. The blood from her thigh was pouring out fast and pooling on the floor beside her. She looked up at the student that shot her and fell to the floor unconscious.


	15. Chapter 15

Uncharted Waters

Disclaimer: yeah, yeah, yeah…I'm broke…

A/N: here is the update. I write very quickly once I get an idea in my head…if it doesn't flow let me know.

Andy answered the SAT phone in the wheelhouse.

"I need to talk to Johnathan Hillstrand," the male voice on the other end said.

"Who is this?" Andy asked.

"My name is Nick Abernathy. I am Charlie Morris's roommate. Please, I need to talk to Johnathan. This is urgent."

"This is Andy Hillstrand. John's out buying perishables. Can I get him a message?"

"Yeah, tell him Charlie's in the hospital."

"What? What happened? Is she ok?"

Andy heard a deep ragged breath on the other end of the phone. Then he heard, "She's been shot and it doesn't look good."

"Shit." Andy took all the information Nick had and told Nick he would call back when they knew when John would be landing in Texas so Nick would know when to expect him. Andy picked up the loud hailer, "NEAL! GET UP HERE!"

By the time John got back to the Time Bandit, Andy and Neal had John booked on a flight, a car to take him to the hospital and his bags packed. Andy saw John board the boat. "Hey brother, can you come up here man?"

John went up to the wheelhouse. Andy and Neil were both standing with their backs to the wall. "Hey man. What's up?" John looked at his brother's grim faces. "What's wrong?"

Andy told John about the phone call he got from Charlie's roommate. "John it doesn't look good man. We have booked you on a flight into Austin and a car will be there to pick you up and take you to the hospital. She is in the Critical Care Unit and on a ventilator so you will need to find Nick in the waiting room so he can get you in. He said he will know you when he sees you."

John's face dropped. His eyes began to fill with tears. Then he asked, "When do I leave?"

"Now. Neal will drive you."


	16. Chapter 16

Uncharted Waters

Disclaimer: yeah, yeah, yeah…I'm broke…

A/N: here is the update. I write very quickly once I get an idea in my head…if it doesn't flow let me know.

The flight to Texas took forever. All John wanted to do was get to the hospital and hold Charlie. He hoped he would be able to.

The plane landed and John nearly knocked people over trying to get off the plane. He went to the transportation and pick up area of the air port, found his ride and headed to the hospital. The car pulled up to the hospital, John grabbed his bag and went in. He found the desk manned by volunteers where he asked for directions to Charlie.

As John walked into the CCU waiting room, a tall, blond, lanky built man stood and walked over to John. "I'm Nick, you must be Johnathan." He shook John's hand. "Come with me."

Nick led John through the double wooded doors and up to the nurses station in the CCU. Nick went to talk to the nurse that had been talking care of Charlie. John looked around and spotted her. She was laying in her bed, hooked to a ventilator, heart monitor and an I.V. "Charlie," he gasped then quickly went to her bedside, picked up her hand and kissed it. She didn't flinch.

Charlie's nurse came over with the doctor. Dr. Lions explained that Charlie had sustained two gun shot wounds. The one to her left shoulder did very little damage and she would make a full recovery from that wound. But the one she took to her left thigh had severed the femoral artery. "She was very lucky. By all rights she should be dead but one of her co-workers took off his belt and used it as a tourniquet. He slowed the bleeding down and probably saved her life."

"Have you heard about the shooter? Has he been caught? Why would anyone shoot Charlie?" John asked still holding Charlie's hand.

Nick spoke, "There was a fight that apparently broke out in a classroom and spilled over into the hall. Apparently some kids had been picking on one boy and he had had enough. Charlie heard the commotion and went out to see what she could do. The kid that had been picked on pulled a gun and fired off two shots both hitting Charlie. What happened next no one knows but the kid turned the gun on himself."

The doctor explained that the shot to Charlie's thigh caused her to lose a lot of blood but that she was currently in stable condition. "If she continues to remain stable we will begin weaning her off the vent."

"I want to stay with her." John requested.

"I'm sorry Mr. Hillstrand. We can't allow it but we will let you spend some time alone with her." the nurse apologized.

"Thanks. Nick, I will meet you in the waiting room."

Once everyone had left John alone with Charlie he began gently brushing Charlie's hair out of her face. "Hey babe. I'm here. It's time for you to get well enough to leave the hospital so I can take care of you." He dropped his head onto her chest. He listened to her beating heart. 'Please don't take her from me,' he thought. 'Please.'


	17. Chapter 17

Uncharted Waters

Disclaimer: I own no one or nothing.

The doctor weaned Charlie off of the ventilator but after nine days she still had not regained consciousness. John was becoming more and more nervous with every passing day that Charlie did not wake up.

While John sat in the waiting room his cell phone rang. "Hey Andy."

"Hey brother. How's Charlie?"

"She's off the vent but she still isn't awake. I don't know man. I'm really getting scared."

The double doors leading into the CCU opened. "Mr. Hillstrand? We need you immediately."

"Andy, I gotta go." He rushed through the doors and to Charlie's bedside. "She's been moving around a lot and we thought maybe hearing your voice will bring her around."

John began stroking Charlie's hair. "Babe? Can you hear me? It's time to wake up." He looked up at the nurse with a worried look. The he felt a finger touch his hand. He looked down and saw Charlie's finger gently brushing his hand. "Charlie? Please, babe. Open your eyes."

In a horse whisper, "Hi," Charlie managed to get out.

John gave a quick laugh, bent down and kissed Charlie, tears welling up in his eyes.

They moved Charlie into a rehabilitation center to help her regain her strength. John stayed with her everyday, helping in her recovery. "When you get out of here, why don't you come back to Homer with me and let me finish making you better."

Charlie smiled, "I would love that."

One week later John picked up Charlie at her apartment and headed to Homer.

Charlie's first night in Homer brought back wonderful memories of the Christmas they shared together. They sat on the couch snuggled together. "Babe, you know I love you right?"

"Yeah John. You must because you came in from Opies for me and my own family never even called to check on me. They just told Nick to call them if I died." Charlie nestled her head into John's shoulder.

"Would you consider moving up here permanently? Living with me?" John asked hopefully. "I'll make it worth your while. You will never have to work again, unless you want to, and I promise to do every thing in my power to make you happy. We can even start a family of our own if you want kids."

Charlie's face dropped. "I'm sorry John. I can't." She got up from the couch and walked out the door.


	18. Chapter 18

Uncharted Waters

Disclaimer: I own no one or nothing…still…damn it!

A/N: Ok./..this is coming to an end but I have another story coming up…keep an eye out for it!

Charlie walked out onto the front porch. She leaned against the railing and took a deep breath. She turned around as the front door opened. "John, I am so sorry. I love you, I really do and I want to move up here to be with you but I made a promise to myself years ago that I would not move in with someone without being married to them just because I was in love. I know you have never wanted to get married and I would never ask you to change for me and I really just want to stay true to myself. "

John laughed, wrapping his arms around Charlie's waist. " Babe. Is that the only reason you won't move in with me?" He asked. Charlie nodded her head.

A look of shock crossed Charlie's face as John dropped to one knee. "I planned to do this in a more romantic setting but this will do just fine." He pulled a small box with a ring inside out of his pocket. "Charlie, when I found out you had been shot I felt like a part of me was going to rip out of my body. I have never loved someone like I love you and I never want to find anyone else to spend my life with. Will you do me the honor of being my wife?"

Dutch Harbor, Alaska

The start of Opilio Season

"Hey brother? Are you planning on getting on the boat anytime soon or are you and Charlie going to get a room?" Andy called over the loud hailer.

Charlie shot the finger at Andy as she pulled John into another kiss. "Be safe out there and let me know when you are heading in. I want to come and meet you on the dock."

"I will. I love you." John said kissing her one last time.

"I love you too."

John walked to the boat and jumped the rail. The Time Bandit began pulling away from the dock and Charlie stood waving as it left.

"You are one lucky woman Charlie Hillstrand," Lily said coming up behind Charlie. "I got you to come up here one year ago this past December and her you are married. Maybe there is still hope for me."

Walking down the dock dressed in all black was Josh Harris heading toward the Cornillia Marie. "Damn! He is hot!" Lily exclaimed as he passed by. Josh stopped, turned around and smiled at Lily.

"Yeah, Lily. There is still hope for you yet."


End file.
